


Take It From Another Savior

by JadeFlicker



Series: 10 Days of LawLu (In General) [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: #10daysoflawlu, 10 Days of LawLu 2016, Day 2, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, Memories, This fic was a lot longer than my last one, Though this is really late, savior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeFlicker/pseuds/JadeFlicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You realize, by saving Straw Hat-ya, you may very well have indirectly changed or saved a lot of lives.”</p><p>“You think?”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>On their way to Wano, Law and his group just happen to meet the Red Hair Pirates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It From Another Savior

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my Day 2: Savior fic. It's really late, because for one, FANIME! WHERE I GOT LAWLU PICTURES! Then for work purposes, I have been moving house the last week. New job starting tomorrow and I knew I had to actually finish this one. More character study, and I promise the next one will be more fluffy.
> 
> Again, I sincerely hope all my fellow LawLu OTPer's enjoy!

Law could feel cold sweat dripping down face, but he didn’t wipe it away. He couldn’t afford to. If things turned ugly, he would need his hands free for that split second that could actually make a difference. Even with the intent focus he had on the man in front of him, the instinctual animal part of his brain was berating him because  _how could he not have noticed this man approaching?!_

“Hey, you’re that rookie Warlord, aren’t you?”

“Trafalgar Law. And I am no longer a Warlord. I don’t believe we have met.”

They both knew that last part was rhetorical. Neither bothered to actually address it.

Just his luck. They were looking to take on Kaidou and, thanks to Big Mom, Straw Hat-ya was off to retrieve his missing cook. As a result, there was a distinct possibility of having to face off with Big Mom and the Vinsmoke Family even while preparing to take down the Strongest Living Creature in the World. Separated into four different groups with four different destinations, and he was the one that accidently ran into the one Emperor they weren’t prepared for.

“What’s going on here, yoi?”

Law’s eyes widened fractionally, eyes darting over briefly over to verify the location of a heavily scarred Marco the Phoenix. It looked like the Payback War and his fight with Blackbeard had left their marks on the man.

“Hmmm. It seems like I have some challengers. Didn’t think Luffy and his would come looking for me so soon. But if his ally is here, then Anchor can’t be too far behind.”

 _‘Anchor?’_  Law wondered silently. “I don’t know what you’ve been hearing, Red-Hair. But I don’t take orders from Straw Hat-ya. What makes you think I didn’t come here to take you out myself?”

There was a wild, eager edge in the man’s grin that made Law’s stomach swoop at the familiarity of it. That same familiarity was also what caused the younger captain to tense further, bending further forward as if an animal about to either attack or run. Meanwhile, his Observation Haki told him that a few more of his crew and the Wano group were swaying behind him at the sudden increase in Conqueror Haki. It was a bit infuriating (but not unexpected) that all of the Straw Hats were fine, if tense and on edge.

“So is that how this is going to go down, brat?”

Fuck. There wasn’t anyone seriously injured, but they were already tired from dealing with the forces Kaidou and the Shogun had sent after them. This was not the best time to be dealing with a fresh Emperor and the remnants of what was once the strongest pirate crew. Barring his teeth, Law crooked his fingers, prepared to create a Room.

It was at this point that Kin’emon managed to intervene, “Sire, there seems to have been a misunderstanding! Law-dono and his crew are merely escorting us back to our home country of Wano. We have friends there that we were worried about and Law-dono thought he would have the least trouble getting us into the country when we parted ways with Straw Hat-dono and the others.”

This actually managed to cause both sides to pause; the Red Hairs and (apparently) the Whitebeard captains in confusion and examination, the Hearts crew because the sudden release of pressure that caused some of Law’s crew to gasp and stumble. Law himself was thrown off by what was clearly a befuddled look that seem to change the man’s face entirely. “Huh? So Luffy really isn’t with you?”

“Indeed. Due to some complications, we have all split ways temporarily. Luffy-dono needed to retrieve Sanji-dono, and has since ventured into the domain of one of your fellow Emperors, Big Mom, in order to do so. Truly, we did not expect to find you here, nor do we have any plans to confront you in the meantime.”

Comprehension lit up the red-haired Emperor’s face and he slid the inch of bare steel back into its scabbard with a metallic click. Settling back into a more relaxed stance and seeming to shrink in size, the man laughed sheepishly with a wide grin. “Makes sense! Sorry, sorry, I’m just so use to rookies approaching me to try to take me down. Especially with you Worst Generation kids. I mean, geez, the last time I got approached by a crew that didn’t want to fight or join was…well, a while ago.”

The sudden one-eighty-degree turn was sudden enough to give a person whiplash, and so drastic that it felt as if the sun had unexpectedly broken through a night made dark by storm clouds. If that wasn’t off-balancing enough, the man’s easy, open smile and the careless way his sandals dangled from his feet was making Law see double. Because for a split second, Law could have almost sworn he’d seen a shadow of Luffy in Red-Hair’s place. Maybe he did have a concussion…

“Well, if you’re not here to fight us, why don’t you join us for a party?! You lot look like you could do with a drink…,” the man’s eyes very obviously slid over their less than pristine shapes. “Kaidou’s goons?”

Law felt all eyes turn to him for a decision. It would be gratifying if not for one particular eye that seemed to be evaluating him more than anything else. For all that they were technically in an alliance, it made the hairs on Law’s neck stand when having his back to Straw Hat’s first mate. The one-eyed man was an altogether different animal than his captain. He may have only ever seen the man eat, sleep, train, drink, and fight for a bit, but the green-haired swordsman remained a cutting presence that grated against Law’s already wary awareness.  _Especially_  so without Luffy’s mitigating shenanigans. Suddenly, one tiger could sense the other sleeping tiger’s gaze; evaluating and judging his every move and decision.

And there was some threat there. What Luffy couldn’t take care of, Zoro would. That would include Law, if it came down to it. The surgeon had no illusions on why Zoro purposely sorted himself into Law’s group, even with his captain and some weaker members of their crew venturing into dangerous waters. His choices and decisions were tests that the first mate would evaluate him on. If Law were even to hint at turning on the Straw Hats, the green haired man would cut him down and bury him long before Luffy would have to. This was the way he protected his captain.

It was also incredibly stupid because there was no way Law was turning on Luffy at this point, far too late for that. Especially not with their current situation and alliances forged. 

They still had a way to go before meeting up with the Wano samurais and resistance at the designated location. It would be wise to rest and recuperate. And Law may not be a big fan of parties, but he got the underlining message Red-Hair was trying to convey. There would be no safer place to rest briefly than under the protection of one of the Emperors. One whose name Law had heard often associated with his allied captain back on Zou.

He really wondered about the luck of D’s sometimes.

“Tch,” Law gritted his teeth. He was conflicted because there was actually a part of him that was feeling  _disappointed_  that he wasn’t going to be able to fight the Emperor  _right there_. For fuck’s sake, what was wrong with him…

Whatever it was. It was definitely Straw Hat’s fault.

“We’re joining the Red Hairs for the night!” he called out, and a hesitant cheer was raised.

 

A few hours later, there was no hesitation in the boisterous cheering and off-tune singing ringing throughout the forest clearing. The Wano group had convened with the Phoenix and the other surviving Whitebeard pirates, who in turn quickly absorbed various Straw Hats and Hearts. This was especially obvious as some of Law’s own crew had gotten caught up with the antics of the Straw Hat’s cowardly sharpshooter. After a tearful reunion between the respective father and son snipers (along with some yelling and punches thrown), they had then proceeded to pull everybody in reach into their antics.

Clearly, the universe had decided somewhere that Law hadn’t faced enough humiliations or near heart attacks. If it wasn’t his fellow captain jumping off the top of a miles-high elephant, it was said captain’s crewmate getting Law’s own crew to dance around with chopsticks up their noses. The Emperor on the other hand seemed completely unaffected that his own sharpshooter was now emulating his son. Glaring down resentfully into his drink, he then threw the rest of it back before tossing the empty bottle over his shoulder and reaching for another one.

“I am not nearly drunk enough for this…,” he darkly concluded out loud.

His mood darkened even further as the man sitting across from him laughed raucously.

“I’ve heard of you, ‘Surgeon of Death’,” Shanks addressed his epithet with great amusement. “You’re much more serious than I thought you’d be.” At Law’s raised eyebrow, the older man continued. “Haven’t seen Luffy in forever, but I know the kid. The crew members he chose were pretty colorful." This was punctuated by him waving vaguely at the general direction of the most noise as well as Zoro, who was sitting off to their side with Jean Bart and Benn Beckman. The first mates seem to hold themselves a bit separate of the chaos, both watchful and amused. "Guess I thought his first alliance would be someone similar.” The man took another guzzle from his large sake cup, the liquid drizzling down the corners of his mouth. Exhaling in pleasure (Law was starting to get that this man might enjoy his booze a little too much), he admitted, “Originally I was coming this way with Marco and his lot to knock Kaidou down a peg or five. But I’m guessing from the mess with Doflamingo and then you just  _happening_  to be here with half of Luffy’s crew that you two decided to aim for his head first." Chuckling fondly, "Some things really do never change. Seems like he still has a habit of going for the ones he really has to chew on.”

Law’s brows furrowed, “It was my idea to take down Kaidou.”

Shanks grinned. “And now it’s starting to make sense.”

“So you’ve imagined Straw Hat-ya’s first alliance,” Law slowly drew out in incredulity, “And I’m definitely not what you expected.” At least he knew how he came off to people.

“You two have the same kind of nerve,” Shanks replied cheerfully. “But you’re definitely creepier than I’d thought you’d be.”

Law snorted, and replied insincerely, “Sorry to disappoint.”

“DAHAHAHAHA! What’s to be disappointed about?!” the other man cheered before taking another quaff. “You’re proof Anchor is making his way in the world! It’s great to meet’cha, and I’m looking forward to facing off against you lot when the rubber brat finally gets around to challenging me.”

“Actually, I’ve been meaning to ask about that. Are you aware that you were only Emperor he actually bothered remembering for a while?” He pointedly ignored the red-haired man’s smug grin. “And some of our new allies made a point to note the familiarity of his straw hat. So what is the Red Emperor’s connection to Straw Hat-ya?”

At the question, Shank’s eyes went half lidded and serene. It was a distant, far off look that was a mixture of fondness, nostalgia, and perhaps just a bit of pride. That pride made Law even warier of man, because there was a very specific  _brand_  of  _insanity_  a person had to have to be proud of the shit the rubber captain pulled. “We met back when he was a brat that couldn’t even swim. Back before he became a true rubber anchor. He was a reckless, headstrong brat then and he’s a reckless, headstrong brat now. But…there’s something about him that stays with you. Tell me, what was your first impression of Luffy?”

His first impression of Luffy? Insane. Reckless. Strange. Definitely  _weird_. But Law had found the other’s complete disregard for the world’s authority extremely intriguing. And the way he altogether ignored that Eustass’ attempt to order them around ( _and leave the punk stunned_ ) was more than enough to KEEP his attention.

Law was also well aware that probably wasn’t the answer the Emperor was looking for.

“I use to know a man that kept accidently setting himself on fire every time he tried to have a cigarette. I didn’t even know there  _could_  be a more ridiculous guy until I met that rubber bastard!” Law growled, feeling a throbbing behind his forehead as he instead concentrated on all the ridiculousness he had to deal with up to that point. It was safer than thinking about his attraction to his ally captain while talking to, what Law was quickly guessing, a father figure of some sort. “He’s reckless, childish, impulsive,  _selfish_ , I don’t think he can actually do anything but fight, and neither do I understand how no one has starved with him on board! I don’t think he understands the severity of half the things going on, and he won’t stick to any plans made! And  _somehow_ , this is made worse because everything just works out for him,  _so he never learns!_  Last time I saw him, he took some of his crew and leapt off an hundreds of miles high elephant!”

The dark-haired captain was panting by the end of his rant, glaring at his alcohol because he may now be a bit too drunk despite his earlier claims. Meanwhile, Shanks seem to be trying to suppress more laughter. “Feeling better?”

“No,” was the surgeon’s blunt, growled reply as he tipped back his head to take another swing. How many bottles was he at? And when did he take off his hat? He liked that hat. The other captain seemed to be matching pace but wasn’t showing even the littlest signs of tipsiness. Law laughed; a dark, tired sound that was more scoffing frustration than actual laughter. “If Doflamingo is a mastermind puppeteer, then Straw Hat-ya is a storm." Law broke into a sardonic smirk as he remembered saying something similar at Green Bit. “You can’t count on him following a plan, but you can count on him indiscriminately fucking the entire situation sideways. Che, I don’t even know who’s more dangerous between those two.”

“I dunno if I would put Luffy on the same level as Doflamingo. That sneaky shit's a little pissant.”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Law murmured darkly, the letters on his fingers stretching as his grip on his bottle tightened. “He killed the man who saved me twice over. Once from a disease and then sacrificing himself so that feathery pink bastard wouldn’t find me. Everything I’ve done and will be doing till I die are all the achievements my benefactor left behind. And I’ve spent more than  _half my life_  trying to fulfill his wish of stopping Doflamingo, only to find myself either barely escaping or having to have my ass saved by Straw Hat-ya or his crew.” Damn, that was another bottle. Damn, so much for a sense of closure by his own hands. Ended up Law had to depend on someone else because he himself failed to take the stupid flamingo down in a face-to-face confrontation. “In the end…Straw Hat-ya did what I couldn’t do. He was the one who defeated Doflamingo in this conflict he just randomly joined because of me. I save him once and he then decides to just…,” he sighed and let his head fall forward, chin nearly touching his tattooed chest. A low, sardonic exhale of a laugh escaped his lips as he continued, “My life seems to consist of being saved by people who don’t know when it’s better off for them to just leave off.”  _To just leave ME._

A heavy silence settled in the little bubble they made. The cheerful sounds of party seemed washed out and distant, echoes of another world entirely. Shanks was the one who broke the swirling, depressing silence.

“I met Luffy when he was six years old,” He waited until the younger captain looked up, curious. “Don’t think you would have recognized him then. Didn’t have the scars or the rubber power, and I think he might have been more sensible as a kid. Not to mention, I was still wearing the straw hat everyone’s named him after. Anyway crew and I were taking a break from the Grand Line, getting away for a while and picking up some exquisite liquors specially made out that way. Luffy lived in a little village on the other side of island from Goa Kingdom, this city built like a cake and called the Flevance of the East Blue.”

Peering over the rim of his giant sake cup, the older captain pretended not to notice the other tensing at the name of the White City. He had heard rumors, but it was still interesting to confirm it himself. If anything else, it confirmed that Luffy seem to attract a certain kind of crowd.

“He was this loud, funny kid who didn’t know when he ought to be afraid. Honest to god, didn’t know if this brat who marched up to me when we first docked and asked if pirates were really monsters had brass balls or was just plain stupid.”

“My bet is on the later,” Law muttered, though the corner of his lips ticked upwards just slightly.

“And your bet would be right,” Shanks agreed gamely. “You know that scar he has under his left eye? The one that’s such a trademark now? Yeah, so get this. He wanted to join my crew and become a pirate. I get why, mind you, cause he was pretty much the only kid in the village at the time and now I know why I never saw his parents around either. But there’s no way I was taking a six—no, scratch that, he was seven by then—kid who couldn’t even swim with me back to the Grand Line. So he tries to prove that he’s brave and an adult. Stood up on Red Force’s figurehead, waving around a little knife. We laughed, cause it was cute. Wasn’t laughing for long, because this brat  _then started screaming from trying to take out his own eye_.” At this, the storyteller broke out into an uncontrollable bout of laughter so hard it nearly knocked him out of his seat.

Meanwhile, one of Law’s own eyes was twitching sporadically, “ _That’s_  how he got that scar?! Are you fucking kidding me?! All the shit he goes through, and  _that’s_  apparently how he got the second most noticeable scar? You know people think that one came from some absurd fight with something or another, what with his reputation now?”

“Nope. Got it because he was—‘xcuse me,  _is_ —a stupid kid that did a stupid thing,” Shanks grinned blithely into his cup as he finally catches his breath. “Funny, ain’t it?”

“Funny in the head, more like,” Law growled. Then he sighed as he ran a clumsy hand over his face, before groaning in a doomed way, “But we all already knew that.”

“Yeah,” the redhead shrugged. “We may have given him a rather skewed perception on what it means to be a pirate. Quiet little town, nothing to rob, good alcohol, and what can I say? I liked the people. You know the rest of my crew was pretty set in their hopes that I would give in and let Luffy join. That's how much they liked him. Though, to be fair, it might also be because Luffy didn't really seem to have anyone else. Can’t say I wasn’t tempted myself, but I liked him too much to risk him dying just because he was too young. We hung around for about a year, sailed around the East Blue but always coming back to that one village.”

“Get to the point,” the surgeon interrupted the Emperor’s ramblings. He was 50% sure that he wasn’t going to be cut down for it at this point.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t rush the story,” Shanks waved him off. “So one day we come back and—huh, yea, that’s the visit Luffy nearly took out his eye—and midway through celebrating, a group of mountain bandits storm into Party Bar. Don’t remember the guy’s name but I think he was bragging that he was worth some five or eight million bounty?” Law scoffed at the comparative measly amount, and the older nodded, “Yeah, that was my reaction. Anyways, they caused a ruckus, smashed a few bottles around. One over my head.” At the younger’s now incredulous look, Shanks laughed, “Dahahaha! Yeah, they were the real deal small fry who didn’t know who I was! But hey, anonymity was one of the charms of these back-water islands. So this small time bandit comes in like he was some big-shot and thinking he had one over—what was it—‘the cowardly, useless bums’, and Luffy gets all pissy about us not fighting back. Too young to get that some fights just aren’t worth it, right? So while I’m trying to clean up, he decides to eat the fruit we had left lying around out of spite.”

“The fruit…,” Law repeated thoughtfully, that bit somehow sticking out to him. His eyes suddenly widened and he his mouth fell open slightly. Staring incredulously at the other man, he hissed,  _“Don’t tell me…”_

“Well, it probably wasn’t such a good idea to have left the Rubber Devil Fruit just lying there,” the redhead  _idiot_  admitted. “But none of us were expected anybody to just  _eat_  it.”

“You—?!” Law growled, tossing an empty bottle at the captain. He missed by a lot.

He'd had known that his allied captain had probably been the kind who accidentally ate their Fruit, but this was kinda a new level of  _stupid_. At least the rubber man was now mostly off the hook, considering the accident took place when he was so young.  _Mostly_ , because even as a kid, he should have known  _not to randomly eat weird things_. No, the true blame laid with  _this guy_.

Infuriatingly enough, Shanks laughed some more before continuing his story, “We were pretty panicked ourselves when we first realized. But he seemed okay at the time, so we decided to make one last run to another island before leaving. Apparently while we were gone, the same bandits went back to the bar and started badmouthing us while Anchor was there. I think you can guess what happened next.”

Law winced, because yes. Yes he could. A tiny, volatile Straw Hat (who wasn’t Straw Hat yet) mouthing off at the mountain bandits because of that seemingly ingrained protective instinct. That tiny, volatile boy would have had his ass kicked.

“Stupid or brave. Luffy kept yelling at them to apologize even when they ganged up to kill this one kid. Long story short: we arrived, took out the bandit group, the guy ran when he realized the situation, and set sail with Luffy to try to drown him. But he was a mountain bandit after all…How could he know the dangers of the sea?” There was a shadow in the man’s face despite the wide, toothy smirk and wide eyes. The familiarity of the underlining threat yet again unnerved Law. He was starting to wonder if the Navy hadn’t made some kind of mistake about the identity of Straw Hat’s father. “An interesting fact about the shores of that village. At some point, an eel Sea King decided to nest there and has been there ever since. Or at least, according to this one well-known flame-brat, rest in peace. Anyways, it's not actually that big. But it  _is_  bigger than anything else you'll find in the area, and it's in the habit of attacking any ships that enters the waterline unless you have can use Conqueror’s Haki or give it a reason not to. Otherwise, it eats you. And  _that’s_  what happened to the bandit after he tossed Luffy into the sea.”

“And you saved him before he drowned or was eaten by the Sea King,” Law finished in realization, because there could be no other ending. But then he saw the way the man’s other arm came up to grip the spot where he was missing a limb, and the younger’s eyes widened at the realization. His eyes shot back to meet the Emperor’s gaze. “Your arm…?!”

Shanks smiled crookedly, “I have no regrets. One arm for Luffy’s life is cheap. If I had lived only for Luffy to die, I would have regretted it forever." And here, he leaned forward with an air that practically  _made_  Law meet the other man's steady, piercing gaze. " _So take it from another person who gave up something for the brat they love._ It's never gonna be about some sort of debt. Whether it’s a life or an arm, we gave it up so that you brats could live as you want. What we gave up was our choice. Neither you nor Luffy have to live for anybody but yourselves and your achievements are nobody’s ‘cept your own. That’s your freedom,” he then broke out into that familiar toothy, carefree smile that stretched over half his face. “And nothing’s worth more to us than that, Mr Surgeon of Death.”

Maybe it was the alcohol, but something about what the man said struck the core of a little boy that had been grieving for a very long time. Flailing only a little for his hat, the darker haired man grabbed it and shoved it back over his head. Pulling at the short bill, he yanked it down so that his eyes were shaded and not easily visible. He needed a moment.

“I only really knew my benefactor for less than a year,” Law interrupted. “We were together for nearly three years, but he spent most of that time undercover. Saving me cost him his mission, his life, and a country its freedom. How is that worth it?!”

“Huh…” Shanks blinked. “It was the same for me and Luffy too. We were on and off that island for about a year. As it was, that was too long. We were starting to attract attention, and using Haki at the time would have given the Marines an excuse to come running. So really, I only spent a little less than a year at most with Luffy. But…,” he grinned again. Why was he happy? Why were they all always so cheerful? “But I was really happy to have met that brat!”

* * *

_He had been too stunned by the light nose to nose contact, too stunned at the proximity, to stop it. As Straw Hat gently rubbed the tips of their noses together, Law could only stand frozen to the spot until Luffy pulled away. When the grinning captain did, Law felt the realization really hit him and he flushed at having just been given an Eskimo kiss._

_“Shishishishi! There’s nothing to be sorry about! We all wanted to help Torao and Dressroba, and Mingo was stupid! He deserved the ass-kicking!”_

_“That doesn’t mean you should have completely ignored me when I said the alliance was over,” Law growled back, pulling the bill of his hat down._

_Luffy pouted. “Of course it does! Torao needed help and was being stupid!_

_“Stupid?!” he near yelped. “I don’t want to hear that coming from you! I tried to dissolve it because it was a dangerous situation you should have tried to escape from if you even had any self-preservation instinct!”_

_“Aaaahh, Torao admits he was worried!” the infuriating idiot sing-songed. “But you know, I really like Torao. Heh, even when Torao is doing boring or confusing things! So I’m really glad we met! There was no way I was going to lose to Mingo and have Torao die with me.”_

_Law froze._

**_“If he wins…I’d like to be there to see it with my very own eyes…!!! And if he loses…then I should be killed there along with him…!!!”_ **

_For all that Luffy seemed completely guileless most of the time, he sure knew how to catch people off guard. But goddamn it, when had Cavendish even had the time to tell Straw Hat about that embarrassing proclamation?!_

* * *

“Luffy brings a certain kind of light back into the world, don’t you think?” Shanks muses back in the present. “He says something with this wild conviction and you can’t help but believe it. A seven-year-old declared he would surpass me and definitely become King of the Pirates, and I couldn’t help but give him my hat and bet on him.”

“Che,” Law tsked in begrudging agreement. “You realize, by saving Straw Hat-ya, you may very well have indirectly changed or saved a lot of lives.”

Shanks smiled eagerly, that proud, fond look back in his eyes. It was look that made Law’s heart ache because he once had a hero too. Someone he wished was still alive because maybe the man would look at Law with that same proud (but also perhaps exasperated) look. And maybe it was also because it looked very similar to someone else Law was rather fond of. That one being the man leading another group into another Emperor’s territory. “You think?”

Law thought about how he felt after Doflamingo was defeated. Confused, relieved that it was over at last, tired, and a bit lost. Because honestly, he hadn’t thought he would survive the pink feathery bastard. He then thought about the wide smile and the sparking, eager eyes as Law was asked " _Next is Zou, then the other guy right? "_. A rough hand pulling him along. A childish bullheadedness that demanded Law’s full attention and created a need to focus on the present rather than any future or past.

The surgeon allowed himself a small, reluctant smirk, “I  _know_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: I'm of the mind that there's more to Luffy and Shank's meeting than is currently revealed. Their first meeting isn't shown, but I'm hoping it will be. And that the meeting is Luffy either re-inspiring or really making an impression on Shanks. Have faith in future generations, Shanks! The ideals didn't die with Roger!
> 
>  
> 
> For anyone who still want to join the fun, find prompts for the 10 Days of LawLu here:
> 
> http://lawlu-week.tumblr.com/post/144242556617/lawlu-week-so-as-10-days-of-lawlu-is
> 
> They said they would be searching for submissions all month. Because they are forgiving where real life isn't.


End file.
